The present invention relates to electrophoretic deposition systems and methods and more particularly to a system and method for manufacturing 3D assemblies of particles or films using transient light patterning of an electrode and electrophoretic deposition in a roll-to-roll process.
Some examples of electrophoretic deposition systems and methods known in the art are as follows. U.S patent publication No. 2011/0250467 describes a method using a light patterned photoconductor to selectively deposit different materials in different regions on the conductor using electrophoretic deposition. And the article by Oakes, Landon, Trevor Hanken, Rachel Carter, William Yates, and Cary L. Pint, entitled “Roll-to-Roll Nanomanufacturing of Hybrid Nanostructures for Energy Storage Device Design” ACS Applied Materials & Interfaces, describes a roll-to-roll electrophoretic deposition system for depositing uniform thin films of materials onto a flexible tape.